


Adventures in Babysitting

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Dean, Claire is adorable, Destiel - Freeform, Michael/Lucifer - Freeform, Michifer is married, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, castiel novak - Freeform, dadstiel, stressed cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Castiel Novak never had any spare time. When he wasn't at work (which wasn't often) he was looking after his infant daughter Claire, and although he loved her with all his heart she was a massive pain in his ass. So, when he finds an ad for a babysitter, Castiel immediately calls the man up. When the man appears on his doorstep, Castiel can't decide whether this was the best decision he'd ever made or the worst.





	Adventures in Babysitting

Castiel Novak was an average man. Twenty-three years old and a single father. His daughter, Claire, had showed up on his doorstep eight months before with a bottle of baby formula and a birth certificate, with not even a note saying where she came from. She'd been a month old. Okay, so not a typically average man.

Castiel had absolutely no problem with Claire; he'd officially adopted her, and he couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, he had a job. And someone had to watch Claire while he was out.

He'd found an advertisement for a babysitter on a street post, and quickly called the man up. The man - Dean, as he'd introduced himself as - had experience with his younger brother and two sisters ("Sammy, Jo and Charlie," Dean had called them proudly) and said that he could do housework as well, for a bit of extra cash. They arranged to meet up at Castiel's house the week after, with Castiel offering a healthy sum of money to watch Claire for the day and do a few of the chores he never had time to do himself.

At eight o'clock am sharp, there was a knock on the door. Castiel put Claire back in her cot and did up the last remaining buttons on his shirt before walking over and opening the door.

"You must be Castiel?" the man standing there asked, smiling slightly. "I'm Dean." 

Castiel could only stand there in absolute shock. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't _this_. Dean was arguably the most attractive man he'd ever met, wearing a muscle T-shirt with a flannel over the top and jeans. He was slightly taller than Castiel, looked about twenty-two, and his eyes were this pure forest green that stared through him so intently the other man thought he might faint.

Getting over his initial shock Castiel smiled, ushering Dean in. "It's good to meet you in person. You want something to drink?"

"Coffee would be great," Dean said, flashing a grin. Cas blushed faintly and turned to walk into the kitchen, hearing Claire's happy gurgles from the living room. As he made the coffee, Castiel saw Dean and Claire out of the corner of his eye, the other man bouncing Claire on his lap. The little girl was squealing with happiness, her blue eyes bright with excitement. Cas smiled softly at the sight, pouring the coffee into a cup.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said easily, taking the mug and having a sip, Claire positioned on his hip. Castiel blushed faintly at the nickname (and the sight, it was adorable) and smiled.

"Thanks. I need to get to work now, so I'll be back around four. I've got some soup for Claire in the fridge, and you can do whatever. Call me if you have any problems, okay?" Cas said, looking up at Dean with pleading eyes. Dean's face went slightly red, but he smiled anyway.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'll take care of the little soldier," he said, and Cas relaxed slightly, shrugging on his trench coat. Sending Dean one last smile, Cas walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

 

 

When Castiel came home that night he was relieved to see the house hadn't burned down, and that Claire was in her cot fast asleep. Dean was sitting by her side, rocking the cot gently with a small smile on his face. Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable scene in front of him, and Dean's head shot up.

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in," he said, smiling sheepishly as he stood up.

"It's fine," Castiel said, amusement clear in his tone. "You're really good with her."

Dean flushed but shot Castiel a grin. "Thanks."

Castiel motioned for them to take it outside so as not to wake Claire, and Dean nodded before walking out of the room, Castiel trailing behind him.

"How old are you, Cas?" Dean asked suddenly, and Cas raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the question.

"I-I'm twenty-three. Why?" he asked curiously, and Dean shrugged.

"You just looked really young for a parent, that's all," he said, and Cas sighed.

"Claire isn't mine," he admitted, sitting down on the couch. "She randomly appeared on my doorstep about eight months ago, with her birth certificate and a bottle of baby formula next to her. I've never found out who the mother is because I've never actually slept with anyone so I couldn't have gotten anyone pregnant, and..." He trailed off awkwardly, looking away from Dean's piercing eyes.

Dean chuckled softly, sitting down next to him. "It's fine. You're really interesting, Cas."

There it was again; the nickname. Castiel blushed but smiled shyly.

"What about you? Why are you taking a job as a babysitter?" he asked.

"For one, I need the money," Dean said. "I'm planning to open my own shop, and I need to save up for it. I've got another job at my uncle Bobby's garage, but it's not the same. I wanna actually own a place, even do all that bullshit paperwork and stuff. I'm only twenty-two, so I've still got time."

"So you're a mechanic?" Cas asked curiously, and Dean nodded.

"Dad got me under a car the second I started walking," he said, sounding proud of himself. Cas smiled slightly but was spared replying by the sounds of crying coming from Claire's room. He cursed softly and went to stand up, but Dean placed a hand on his knee and smiled slightly.

"I've got it. You look tired," he said, and Cas gave him a grateful smile as he walked from the room. Dean came back after about a minute, holding a crying Claire on his hip. Castiel reached out to the little girl, and Dean handed her over gently.

"Hey sweetheart," Cas murmured, rocking the little girl softly. 

Claire looked up at him with big blue eyes, before snuggling into his chest. Cas smiled and stood up, turning to Dean who was just standing there looking slightly awkward.

"Thanks for today," Castiel said softly. "I'll just put Claire Bear to bed and I can pay you."

"There's no need for that," Dean said quickly. "You don't have to pay me."

"But I took up your time, and we talked about a price," Cas said, frowning slightly. "And you need the money to open your shop."

"I appreciate the concern Cas, but it's fine. Really," Dean said, flashing a smile towards the dark-haired man. "When do you want me to come over next?"

"Is tomorrow okay? I won't have to go to work until about twelve, you can come over around then?" Cas said, tilting his head slightly. Dean's face went red again but he winked.

"I'll be here. Seeya soon, Cas." 

He walked out of the room quietly with Castiel staring at him in slight confusion, the smaller man's face feeling unnaturally hot.

 

 

After that first day, Dean made a regular appearance at the Novak household. He started doing simple chores that Castiel had no time to do, like mow the lawn or clean the windows. It wasn't unusual for Castiel to come home and find the attractive man in his kitchen, making dinner or washing dishes.

Castiel soon grew used to the other man's kindness, sometimes leaving food out on the counter before he went to work, just in case Dean decided to pay a visit. He remembered Dean saying something about loving pie, so one day when he had enough time he brought out the old pie tin that hadn't been used in forever and made a maple and apple pie. Castiel had come home that night to an awestruck Dean, ranting about how it was the best pie he'd ever had.

Castiel wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the feelings he had towards Dean were much more than just friendly. It wasn't just his considerably good looks either - Dean had a personality that shone through him, making his eyes sparkle and putting a bit of a swagger in his step. Sure, there were some bad and annoying things about Dean, but Castiel didn't care - he could look at Dean and see both the good and the bad, making a masterpiece of utter perfection.

After a few months of these torturous feelings towards Dean, Claire had been sent off to live with Castiel's oldest brother Michael and his husband for a little while, the oldest Novak taking every advantage he had to see his precious little niece.

It was a Friday night, and Castiel was sitting in his living room with a glass of wine and a book, a few of the buttons on his shirt undone for comfort. He heard a knock at the door and stood up, dog-earing his page and leaving his book and wine on the coffee table. He opened the door hesitantly and relaxed slightly when he saw Dean standing there.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, opening the door wider to usher Dean in. The other man just stood there for a few seconds, his face red and mouth slightly open. "Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked, feeling worried.

"I'm fine," Dean said after a bit, forcing a smile on his face. It was then that Cas saw how tired the other man looked, so he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him inside, closing the door firmly behind them. He led Dean into the living room and sat him down on the couch, motioning for him to stay before he went into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pecan pie from the fridge and heating it up, pouring the other man a glass of whiskey.

"You look like you need this," Castiel said as he came back into the room, placing the food and drink on the coffee table.

"You're a lifesaver, Cas," Dean muttered, letting out a moan as he took a bite of the pie. "Fuck, your cooking is amazing."

Castiel blushed furiously and took a sip of his wine, avoiding Dean's gaze. "I'm glad you like it. I don't really have anyone else to cook for since Claire is too young," he admitted.

"Speaking of which, where is the little warrior?" Dean asked.

"She's spending the week with her uncles," Castiel explained. "Michael and Lucifer love her."

"You have a brother called Lucifer?" Dean asked in shock.

"Brother-in-law," Cas corrected, smiling slightly. "I was shocked when I found out, too."

Dean hummed, setting the now empty plate and cup back down on the table. Castiel cradled his drink in his hands, leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. He heard Dean get up and collect the dirty plate and cup, taking Castiel's drink out of his hands gently and walking to the kitchen. Cas opened an eye and watched him go, smiling softly at the domestic act. When Dean came back Castiel stood up, stretching and yawning slightly.

"I should probably get to bed," Cas murmured. "You can go home if you want, or you know where the guest room is if you wanna stay." Dean took a deep breath, stepping closer towards Cas.

"Actually, I came here for a reason," Dean said nervously. Cas squinted up at him, his head tilting to the side. It wasn't a large movement, but it made Dean step closer, a calloused hand reaching up to cup the dark-haired man's face. 

"What was that reason?" Cas asked softly, his heartbeat speeding up erratically. The sexual tension in the room was almost palpable, stopping Cas from stepping away. Not like he'd want to. This was everything that he'd dreamed of, curled in the safety of his bedroom.

"I have something to tell you," Dean said, his thumb brushing against Castiel's stubble. 

"I'm listening," Cas replied softly, his hands finding Dean's shirt and sliding up to clasp his shoulders, before wrapping his arms fully around the taller man's neck.

"You drive me fucking insane," Dean said through gritted teeth. Cas felt him tense under his fingers and realized how much power he actually had over the man at that moment. He was holding himself back, and Cas was going to take full advantage of it.

"And why haven't you done anything before now?" he purred, taking Dean's hand from his face and placing it on his ass. Dean let out a soft noise of frustration, hanging his head.

"Because I don't want to do anything to you that you don't want," he muttered. Cas leaned forward to suck and nip Dean's neck, small nibbles leading up to the corner of the green-eyed man's mouth.

"What if I told you," Cas murmured through kisses, "that I want you to do _everything_ to me."

At that, Dean grabbed Cas's hip so hard it was sure to leave a mark and smashed their lips together. Cas felt his entire body melt into Dean's as he kissed back, fire rushing through his veins to places that definitely weren't his head. Dean's hands gripped Castiel's hips tightly, their bodies moving together in a way that was almost feral. They were desperate for each other's touch, Cas's hands moving under Dean's shirt. There were suddenly too many layers of clothing between the two of them, and they both stumbled backwards, Cas breaking away for a second.

"Bedroom," he panted, and Dean nodded. The slightly taller man grabbed Castiel's legs and wrapping them around his body, the dark-haired man clinging on for dear life as Dean carried him to the bedroom. 

Cas got thrown onto the bed roughly, Dean crawling on top of him and crashing their lips together again. Their bodies were craving each other's touch, their hips grinding together and making Cas cry out as he gripped Dean's shoulders, his nails digging in enough to leave marks. Dean moaned Cas's name and bit into his neck, literally ripping Cas's shirt off and throwing it to the ground, the buttons flying across the room. Cas's hands shakily went to Dean's shirt, pushing the first two flannels off and pulling the muscle tee off with one quick yank.

"Cas," Dean groaned, grinding down on him in an animalistic way that made Cas throw his head back, crying out in pleasure. Cas's hands went to Dean's waistband, undoing the button on his jeans and pulling down the fly, his hands brushing against the other man's throbbing erection. Dean shuddered violently at the touch, his head hanging down on Cas's chest as the smaller man caressed his erection through his boxers. Cas wriggled out of his dress pants and threw them to the floor, and Dean slid his hands down the front of Cas's boxers, a hand firmly gripping Cas's member. Cas bucked his hips into Dean's hand, moaning at the feeling. Dean's eyes were blown wide with lust, and he leaned down to kiss Cas roughly again.

"Lube?" he murmured, and Cas pointed to the bedside table.

"F-First drawer," he gasped out, and Dean pressed another kiss to his lips before grabbing the lube and shedding the last layer of their clothes. He lathered lube on his finger and started caressing the skin around Cas's hole, making the man underneath him squirm and moan as he tried to fuck himself onto Dean's fingers. The green-eyed man chuckled softly before slowly inserting his finger, his eyes never leaving Castiel's face. Cas let out a strangled gasp, his eyes rolling back. The feeling was insane - at first it was kinda intrusive but when Dean hooked his fingers up to touch some kind of nerve, Cas arched his back high as he let out a guttural moan, his hands scrabbling at the sheets.

"More," he moaned, and Dean shivered at the tone of Cas's voice.

"Fuck, you're going to be the death of me," he muttered, inserting another finger. When Cas had three fingers inside him he was already moaning like a porn star, his hole clenching at every move that Dean's fingers made. When Dean pulled his fingers out the smaller man whined, feeling emptier than he'd ever felt before. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas firmly, lubing up his dick before sliding gently into the other man. Cas let out a strangled yelp, his eyes tightly shut as his hands shot up to Dean's shoulders and gripped them hard enough to almost draw blood.

"Crap Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked in concern, cupping the other's face in his hands.

"O-Oh God, keep moving. F-Fuck!" Cas moaned out, making Dean shudder in pleasure. He started moving slowly, causing pleasure to shoot up Cas's body as he swore profusely. He gripped onto Dean tightly, his nails raking over Dean's back and making the other man moan his name. 

It only took another ten minutes or so until Castiel was coming, screaming Dean's name. It was another couple of thrusts when Dean came as well, shuddering and letting out a cry. Dean rolled to the side, resting his head on Castiel's chest and breathing heavily. Cas's hands moved gently through Dean's hair, sorting out the tangles as he caught his breath.

"We should probably get cleaned up," Cas said finally, his voice slightly breathless. 

"Mhmm," Dean hummed, pulled Cas closer. "Sleep first."

Cas giggled and leaned up to kiss Dean, before snuggling into the taller man's side.

"Goodnight, Dean," he mumbled. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, Dean kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear,

"Goodnight, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Destiel one-shot. Enjoy!


End file.
